One special day
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: Jacob and Queenie's wedding. Please read and review. Thanks!


**Write about an Outdoor Wedding**

 **Thanks to my beta LadyRouge AKA Jenny for being a great Beta!**

 **WC: 1328**

 **This is an AU so it is kinda modern in a way :) Enjoy**

* * *

The morning was beautiful as Jacob and Queenie's special day finally arrived. It hadn't been an easy road leading up to this, but it had been worth it. After years of strife and hiding from MACUSA, Queenie and Jacob had moved from New York and ended up in a small village in England close to where Newt lived.

The church was decorated with flowers consisting of roses and daises, which were beautifully in season. They were set along the chairs by the isle and up the ceremony arch at the end of it, entwined in lush greenery. Either side of the aisle, dozens of seats had been laid out for their guests. On the right of the ceremony arch was a choir ready to burst into song. On the left was a huge fountain with a centrepiece of angels.

Gazing out on all of this was a nervous Queenie Goldstein. She wore a dress all in white, her hair tied into a bun, and her sister was frantically trying to put makeup on her.

"It's finally happening, Teenie. I'm going to marry the man I love today," Queenie said with a nervous chuckle, but she was bubbling over with excitement inside.

"I know, Queenie, I'm happy for both you and Jacob. He's a lucky guy," Tina replied before she continued trying to put lipstick on her sister's lips.

"I'm the one that is lucky, Teenie, I really am. I never thought Jacob would love me as much as I love him," Queenie said with a smile as she looked in mirror and reflected on the ups and downs of the past few years.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the groom's side, Jacob was nervous as well, also looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What should I do, Newt? I promised Queenie that I would cut down some weight but I look the same. What if she doesn't like me when she sees me like this?" Jacob said nervously, but Newt just patted his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm sure Queenie will like you just the way you are, Jacob. You're looking fine - so don't worry about it," Newt said with a chuckle as he helped adjust Jacob's bow tie.

"The guest are arriving, I think you should finish getting ready now," Newt suggested and Jacob just nodded as he combed his hair, groomed his moustache and slowly walked out of the room and towards the end of the aisle. He greeted everyone on the way to the arch with a welcoming smile and a nod. It was finally happening.

* * *

"Queenie, I can see Jacob from here," Tina said with excitement. Queenie went to her side and felt herself blushing as she looked at her groom

"He looks so handsome in that, Teenie. What if Jacob doesn't like this dress? I don't want to disappoint him," Queenie said, feeling nervous again before Tina pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful, Queenie, Jacob will be amazed by you," Tina said to her sister. Queenie nodded, getting some confidence back.

"Right. I'm ready," Queenie said. She drew her veil over her face and walked towards the door with Tina by her side.

* * *

As Queenie walked out of the room, everyone stood. Every face wore a smile as they awaited her arrival. Jacob's jaw dropped as he saw her.

Oh wow, my wife is stunning! You're so lucky, Jacob Kowalski! Jacob thought to himself. Queenie met his gaze and smiled in a way that told him she'd heard his thoughts, and she didn't object.

The choir started singing and a hundred white doves were released as Queenie walked down the aisle. Jacob was bursting with pride and couldn't stop his face from going red as he looked at her. She finally arrived beneath the arch and it was all he could do but stop himself from reaching out to her.

"You look beautiful, Queenie," Jacob said to her with a smile. Queenie blushed, which only served to make her even more beautiful.

"You look handsome as well, honey," Queenie said before both of them looked at the minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people, Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein. The Bride and Groom would like to thank everyone for being here and would like you to know that all of you played an integral part in their lives,"

"Is there anyone in attendance who has a cause t to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said, looking around. After a moment's pause the minister continued.

"Now we proceed to the vows. I would at this time invite both of you to recite your vows."

"Can I start first, honey?" Queenie asked. Jacob nodded with a smile.

"Jacob, I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you in our apartment. It made me feel something I'd never felt before, and the moment we talked face to face on the dinner table... I felt a spark between us and I always remembered that. The moment you were Obliviated..." Queenie bit back a sob.

"I was heartbroken and I kept going to your bakery to see you. When you finally remembered me, I felt happier than I ever had before... I love you, Jacob Kowalski, I will love you and honour you for all the days of my life, until death do us part,"Queenie said, smiling as Jacob wiped her tears, even as he was tearing up himself.

"I-I don't know what to say Queenie. You take my breath away every time I see you... You're everything to me Queenie, even when I couldn't remember your face. I will always try my hardest to remember you, because I love you so much. You're the only one that can make me feel this way, a feeling that I never thought I would feel again. I will love you and honour you for all the days of my life, until death do us part," Jacob said with a grin as it was Queenie's turn to wipe away his tears.

"Now face each other and join hands. Queenie, do you take Jacob as your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in this sacred covenant. Do you promise to honor her in love, to care for her, to put your trust in her, so long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do" Queenie said with a blush before the minister looked at Jacob.

"Jacob, do you take Queenie as your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in this sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to care for her, to put your trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jacob said.

"Now is the time to exchange rings, let them commemorate this day and reminds you of your union."

"I, Queenie, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, with this ring I, thee wed," Queenie said before she slipped the ring on Jacob's finger.

"I, Jacob, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, with this ring I, thee wed," Jacob said before he slipped the ring on Queenie's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said before Jacob uncovered the veil that was covering Queenie's face. He placed a small kiss on her lips while smiling all the while.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present to you; Mr and Mrs Jacob Kowalski!" the minister annouced. The guests clapped, throwing confetti for them as they walked down the aisle and onto the beginning of their lives together.

 **THE END**


End file.
